Alone Together
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: Alfred didn't mind at all that he was going to prom alone. He was completely fine with the fact that all his friends were going as couples and he had no one. Absolutely, 100% fine. Of course, when he finds out that a certain Edward Drummond is also going alone, well. That's just fine, too.


**A/N: This was written for a writing challenge on tumblr, with the prompt 'waistcoat'. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Alfred stared at his reflection nervously in the mirror. Had the waistcoat really been a good choice? It had looked fine in the changing rooms, but now he was starting to have doubts. They were so... old-fashioned. He frowned at his reflection, turning his body this way and that. It was certainly very fine, gold threading embellishing the whole look. Perhaps it was too much then?

Alfred shook his head, sighing at himself. What did it matter how he looked? It was just _prom_. Which he was going to alone. Which was fine. Alfred wasn't at all bothered by the fact that all his friends were going as couples. Mina and Florence, Alfred and Victoria, Nancy and Charles, Ernest and Harriet, Edward and... Huh. He didn't actually know if Edward had a date. Alfred felt a spark of hope (which had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the fact that he'd been crushing hard on Edward since Year 9) before those hopes being immediately dashed. Edward was smart, handsome, and funny; he'd probably been snatched up by someone far better than Alfred.

He sighed again, then shoved away the growing feeling of disappointment. Edward was far too good for the likes of him and as soon as Alfred accepted that, the better. He tugged on his waistcoat one last time, decided that he looked perfectly fine, then grabbed his jacket and left.

* * *

Alfred should have known that he didn't need to worry about him wearing a waistcoat; why would people stare at him when Victoria was there in a full-length ballgown? Jewels glittering from her wrists and neck, sparkling silver fabric, hair done in flawless twists - it was true Victoria style. Such a dress might have looked garish on anyone else, but they were all used to Victoria's extravagant tastes by now and she managed to pull it off. If Alfred were being honest, he was a little jealous of how naturally elegant both she and Albert looked together. They really were the perfect couple.

Besides, waistcoats seemed to be all the rage this year. Albert was wearing one, as was Ernest, as was... _God above_.

As was Edward.

Alfred cleared his throat and tugged on his collar a little. Was it just him, or had it suddenly got a little hot? Edward caught his eye and smiled slightly, causing Alfred to start, realising he'd been staring for _far_ too long. He dropped his gaze and glanced around, grabbing a glass of champagne from the table next to him. He took a sip, then looked for Mina, noticing with dismay that she and Florence were talking with Edward of all people. Just his luck. Of course, he knew that Florence and Edward were old friends, but, well. He sighed and gulped down the rest of his champagne, setting down the glass and striding over.

"Alfred!" Mina exclaimed, throwing her arms round him. Alfred laughed and hugged her back, then turned to greet Edward and Florence once she had finally let him go. He peered round to see if Edward's date was hanging round anywhere, but, seeing no one, he frowned and turned to face him.

"Did you come with anyone?" he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Edward laughed. "Don't sound too happy about it," he joked, making Alfred flush. "But no. There was no one I wanted to ask, and no one asked me, so here we are. You?"

"Ah, I, uh, no," Alfred stammered. "I'm alone."

Edward laughed again, and _god_ Alfred could listen to that sound all day. "Well then," he said. "We may as well be alone together now."

Alfred felt his face flame a bright red, but he managed a short laugh. "Yes, I suppose you're right," he said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alfred saw Mina glance between the two of them, a small smile on her face. "Come on," she told her girlfriend, tugging on Florence's hand. "We've taken up enough of Edward's time. Besides, I want to go and dance!"

Florence smiled at Mina in exasperation, but went readily enough, the two of them joining hands and leaping about on the dance floor. Alfred shook his head at them ruefully. _Damn you, Mina_ , he thought. She'd always been far too good at reading him. He turned back to Edward, all of a sudden feeling incredibly awkward.

"So..." he started, words abandoning him.

"So," Edward agreed. He gestured to a slightly less occupied corner of the room, giving Alfred a dimpled smile. "Shall we?"

Alfred tilted his head in asset and followed Edward, gratefully accepting the drink he handed him. Edward shrugged his jacket off, draping it over a nearby chair and _holy fuck_ _Alfred was so very gay._ He hadn't thought that Edward could possibly get any hotter, but, seeing him in just his shirt sleeves and waistcoat, he was starting to have doubts about that. He coughed slightly and took a sip of his drink - he wasn't sure what exactly it was, but it tasted surprisingly refreshing.

"You're looking very dapper," Alfred said, internally wincing. _Dapper? Who even says that anymore?_

Edward chuckled. "Thank you. I wondered if the waistcoat was a bit much, but it seems I would have been the odd one out without one."

"Indeed," Alfred said. Edward's waistcoat was a lot simpler than his own, just a plain burgundy colour that matched his tie beautifully.

They stood in a companionable silence for a few moments, watching everyone else dancing and talking and _oh look_ Ernest and Harriet were making out in the corner. Typical. Alfred turned away, only to find Edward suddenly a whole lot closer than he had been before. His heart rate seemed to triple as he looked into those beautiful brown eyes, breath all but stolen from him.

"You know," Edward said conspiratorially, "now that it's just the two of us, there's something that I need to confess."

"Oh?" Alfred managed, confused.

"Yes. I actually did want to ask someone to come here as my date, but I never quite managed to get up the courage," he said, a sly smile spreading on his face.

"And who might this lucky man be?" Alfred breathed, eyes flicking down to Edward's lips.

Instead of an answer, Edward leaned forward, bridging the centimetres between them and kissing him. It only lasted a second before Edward pulled back, searching Alfred's face uncertainly. Alfred smiled and wound his hand round his neck, pulling him back down.

When they finally broke apart, Alfred pressed their foreheads together, smiling widely. "I thought you'd never ask," he murmured, and Edward laughed, the sound echoing through Alfred's entire body. He touched his nose to Edward's, sighing happily. He found that suddenly he didn't mind being alone, as long as he could do it with Edward.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading. Please leave a review if you have a moment!**


End file.
